Retos y regalos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Una mañana de diciembre, Fuji aparece en la casa de Echizen con una sorpresa.


**Retos y regalos**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo los maullidos de Karupin, Echizen caminó hacia la sala de su casa, todavía restregando sus ojos para quitarse la somnolencia.<p>

Cuando había despertado y no había sentido sobre él el peso de Karupin, había asumido que encontraría a su gato desayunando en la cocina, gracias a Nanako, o que incluso estaría en el jardín, durmiendo bajo un rayo de sol.

Ahora que lo podía escuchar, en cambio, comenzaba a sospechar que Karupin había resultado victima de la aburrición de Nanjirou y tarde o temprano escucharía un grito de dolor de su viejo.

Decidido a rescatar a su gato antes de que recibiera un regaño que no merecía, Echizen abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la sala con el ceño fruncido, mas éste gesto se convirtió en uno de pura incredulidad cuando no vio a su viejo jugando con Karupin, sino a Karupin con un corbatín de estrellas en su cuello, como si fuese un remplazo de un collar, maullando mientras intentaba usar sus patas para quitárselo o quizás para jugar con el.

Y a su lado estaba Fuji, sonriendo mientras veía a Karupin haciendo eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Fuji-senpai?

Era demasiado temprano y hoy no tenían entrenamiento ni ningún partido por lo que nadie de Seigaku tenía que estar ahí buscándolo y oficialmente, Fuji ya no era un regular y debería estar estudiando para sus exámenes finales. Además, aunque Fuji lo visitaba, a veces con una buena razón como para ayudarlo con algún texto clásico que estaba viendo en el colegio y otras _sin razón_, lo que era peor que por un mal motivo, eso no quería decir que fuese común verlo en la casa de los Echizen, especialmente en las mañanas.

—¿Trayéndote un regalo? —replicó Fuji, alzando a Karupin y reacomodando el corbatín que sin duda le había colocado en su cuello.

A Karupin no pareció importarle el estar en brazos de Fuji, pues reanudó sus intentos de alcanzar su improvisado adorno, pero solo logró correrlo lo suficiente para que quedase de lado.

—Karupin es mío —señaló Echizen, acercándose para recuperar a su gato.

Fuji se lo entregó sin rechistar e incluso lo ayudó a quitarle el corbatín con cuidado, mas eso solo hizo que Karupin intentase volver hacia Fuji, dejando claro que realmente quería atrapar el objeto y jugar con el.

—Parece que le gusta —rió Fuji.

Eso era cierto y, resignado, Echizen dejó en el suelo a Karupin y le indicó a Fuji que le diera el corbatín.

—¿Esta es tu idea de regalos, senpai? —Echizen resopló a pesar de eso; Karupin tenía sus propios juguetes, mucho menos improvisados que ese supuesto obsequio—. Mada mada dane.

—¿Oh, así que no debería ponerme un moño y ser tu regalo por un día? —preguntó Fuji con un tono pensativo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras sostuvo en un dedo el corbatín a suficiente altura para que Karupin no lograse alcanzarlo—. ¿Por tu cumpleaños o por navidad?

Eso captó la atención de Echizen y del tal forma que incluso se sintió completamente espabilado.

—Tendrás que jugar en serio.

—No es eso lo que estaba pensando —aseguró Fuji, abriendo sus ojos en ese momento.

No era como si Echizen no entendiese tal cosa, pero si Fuji no planeaba ser claro, él estaba más que dispuesto a enfocarse en lo que más quería de Fuji en ese instante y no dejarse abochornar por insinuaciones que no eran tan sutiles como quizás Fuji creía.

—Si no quieres jugar... —Echizen se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta. Si ese era el caso, prefería irse a desayunar que hacer otra cosa.

—Hoy no vine con un moño —señaló Fuji, levantándose y dejando a Karupin jugando con el corbatín que finalmente había conseguido atrapar por completo, aun cuando no por eso dejó de interesarle—, así que solo será un rally de calentamiento. Y tendrás que prestarme una raqueta.

—Tsk. —Echizen lo fulminó con su mirada por encima de su hombro, mas volvió a modificar su dirección, queriendo cambiarse, tomar dos raquetas y llevar a Fuji cuanto antes a la cancha del templo.

Aun si no era un verdadero partido, sabía que podía esperar algo interesante de Fuji y comenzar el día de esa manera no estaba mal.

—Ya veremos después.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pausar sus pasos y contener su respiración. Podía reconocer que acababa de caer en el juego de Fuji y eso era hasta cierto punto irritante; claro que, recordó una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa, dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

—Entonces espero mis dos regalos, senpai —replicó con una sonrisa burlona antes de subir a su habitación a trote, no queriendo darle oportunidad a Fuji de cambiar de idea respecto al rally.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar dos semanas para ver con qué salía Fuji y si, finalmente, podría tener el partido quería y quizás algo más después de el.


End file.
